


Drabble: Men Of The South

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-22
Updated: 2003-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Men Of The South

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

I know it as soon as I see him. I would recognize that uniform anywhere, having worn it before in the line of duty. How could I fail to recognize a man of the South? How could I not recognize one of the Gondor's guardians?

Long had I served in Gondor, among men. I don't know why I stayed, year after year. My race called for me, I suppose, and I yearned for them. I yearned to protect them. As do you, prince of Gondor. I can see it.

Man of the south, we are indeed here on common purpose.


End file.
